Sato Midori
by Snawix
Summary: This story is about a young shinobi who is just normal like everyone else, but soon finds out, that everything is different. His life will change drasticly. Placed before Third War. Rated M just to be sure.  Maybe some lemons later .


This story is about my own OC whose name is ... you guessed right, Sato Midori. It's my story ever, so please keep that in mind. I also use many anime and manga I ever saw as inspiration. You'll probably find out which ones, but I don't even have the whole list of them. So this maight be a mix of many. Hope you enjoy it!

Note: I don't own any anime and manga I use in this story.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 - The Beginning<p>

This story is about a young shinobi, whose name is Sato Midori. He is 9 years old. He is not the type with huge muscles, but he is mid built. You can see a smaller version of Uchiha Itachi in him. Mid-long black hair. His personality is ... well, somehow dark. He is not talking of himself too high, but he is curious about everyone. He wants to know about a lot of things and has a lot of questions.

He never met his parents. But to his own suspicuness, he never tried to find something about them. Maybe he was scared, maybe he was afraid of who would they be. He has some memories of his father, but they are distant and somehow blur. Only thing he knows is, that his father put him in Konoha under Sandaime Hokage. He paid to Hiruzen and Midori can now live in Konoha peacefully. That is, what Hiruzen told Midori. Midori never asked again about his parents.

He is in a team of 3 genins and a jounin Sensei. His teammates are a boy named Ken and a girl named Nezumi. Their jonin sensei is Uchiha Fumikaze with a fully developed sharingan.

In Konoha, there is a house. If you can call it a 'house'. It looks like a burnt building, which was repaired to a state, so you can call it a 'house'. In front of this house there is Midori training. Its a place where no one goes and it is behind houses on the main street. So there is no problem for Midori to train and it is good place. He is all alone and he is not interrupted in his training.

Right now he is exercising Soushuha, Shunshin no jutsu and his aiming precision with kunai and doing this with the help of kage bunshin no jutsu. It is his greatest technique and, well ... he is not very happy about it. He can do only 3 kage bunshins. There is no special weapon that Midori uses, but he was always thinking about a samurai sword.

He was training again, when he remembered of the meeting with everyone at the Hokage tower. "It is half past five." said Midori to himself as he dispelled his clones and gathered the expeirenceses of them. He got himself to Hokage tower in 5 minutes and saw his sensei waiting there.

He arrived at 17:20 when he saw his sensei standing there. "Here you are." said Fumikaze and looked at Midori. He just noded stood near his sensei. "Where are Ken and Nezumi?" asked curiously Midori and Fumikaze answered "You were asked to be here at 17:30.". So Midori just stood there as he leaned on the wall. They waited 8 minutes and Nezumi came. "Gomennasai! I am sorry I am late. I needed to help my kaasan.". When Midori heard 'kaasan' he just turned his head away from both of them. This is not unnoticed by Fumikaze, but he just said "It is okey. You are just at time. But I wonder where Ken is.?".

"Are you looking for me?" said Ken and made bossy stand, like he was someone very important.

"Well, we are here as a team, so yeah, you were a bit important."said Fumikaze with a grin on his face and Ken fell to his knees when he heard this. "You should not let yourself down so easily, Ken, it is alright.". He just noded and all went to Hokage office.

Sensei then stopped Midori. "Do you want to talk about it later?" asked Fumikaze in low tone so that only Midori could hear this. "There is nothing to talk about. It is just, that I never knew how this was. It is an experience that I never had. But, I do not need to talk about it." said Midori and just went to the office as well. Fumikaze just sighs pretty loudly, but inside he is worried about Midori. 'Will he start to be like everyone else when he knows the truth? Will he start to hate this viliage?' and with those thoughts he went after them.

They cought up with the other two and all went to Hokage office. There was a knocking on the door in Hiruzens office. "Enter.". Fumikaze opened the door and went in with 3 genins. "Aaah, here you are. So are you ready for your mission?". With this said everyone except Fumikaze raised both eyebrows and stared on Hokage. "We have not heard anything about a mission!" nearly shouted Ken. "Behave yourself before Hokage-sama!" said Fumikaze in a threatening tone. At this Ken with Nezumi shivered, but Midori just kept himself in his normal, dark and negative attidute. "You are not afraid of your sensei?" asked Hokage curiously looking directly at Midori. At this he just nearly closed his eyes and answered "If I will be scared then I wil be valnurable as well.". "Well, this is rather interesting, but you should put your trust in your team." answered Hokage. "We are not here to talk about me, are we?". At this Hiruzen just sighs and hand a paper with mission to Fumikaze. "This is your mission. Shortly, you will be heading to a village in fire country and will protect two priestesses in there. They are named Mako and Nikaro. They have a special type of power, or chakra you can say. It is said it can protect from almost everything, but it is only to protect. There is an intel, that this village will be attacked by an enemy. You will be there to protect those two.".

"When are we leaving?" asked Midori and everyone in the room looked at him. "Aren't we a litle bit fast Midori? You don't have any questions?" said Fumikaze and sighs after. "But I do. Those two, they are girls?" said Ken with a perverted grin on his face. On this everyone in the room just sweatdroped. "You're 8 years old Ken! How can you even think about these things?" panicked Nezumi, but she herself didn't know why. She wasn't interested in Ken this way. She does have a crush on someone else, but he isn't aware of that. As she thought about it, she lost herself. "Are you still with us, Nezumi?" spoke Fumikaze and shook with her lightly. She looked at him and said "Hmmmm? Aaaah... HAI!" she nearly shouted. "You were thinking again, right? It doesn't matter when we are here, but you should be careful at dangerous situations." told her Midori, but in cold and neutral voice. "I'm going to pay attention next time." and she put her hand behind her head and made that nervous grin. "Hmmmm". That was all, that came from Midori. "What about to get back to mission?".

When everyone noded Hokage continued "I'm sending only you, because they have their own forces and can particaly protect themselves. You won't be under their command, but you should consider their tactics and ideas because of their knowings of that territory. There is going to be High Festival as well.". "They're going to celebrate when they're about to be attacked?" blured out Ken in a surprised tone. "It is a tradition and even when we warned them they insisted on their damn traditions." and Hokage sighs. "Then we will be there just for watching the festival. Those people are too pridefull to accept our help for nothing in exchange. This is going to be rather interesting." sighs Fumikaze. There was a silince and everyone was looking at hokage. '' Do what you can. You're dismissed.'' and with that everyone exited except Fumikaze, who is looking at Hokage and he knows what that look means.

''Meeting is at the main gate in 2 hours. Pack yourselves up.'' said Fumikaze in a strict tone before they got out. Hiruzen made one handseal and spoke ''He is 9 years old. He was meant to be ready at his 8th birthday, so we waited long enough for 'that' to be awaken. Those are the instructions that Satoshi left behind, when he brought him. There is the place, where his life as a shinobi will truly begin.'' and his voice is really serious. "If you think so, but don't forget who they were. If he will find out about his 'true' herritage, he will be as dangerous as all of our enemies at once. You want to stand that risk?" warned Fumikaze, but hokage seemed to be absolutly untouched by his statement. "Trust in him. You will be the first person who will he turn to. You are their sensei and his mentor, so i expect no less from you." ... there was long pause for Fumikaze to take everything hokage said. "Now go, you don't want them to wait for you, do you?" was all hokage said and showed Fumikaze to leave his office.

He started to walk for the door. Before he opened the doors, he turned his head and said "I hope you're right. For his own good, Sarutobi Hiruzen." and with this he opened the door and left the room. Hiruzen knew he will be there for Midori, because when he said someones full name, it was his way to take something serious. He smiled, but not for long enough when saw his paperwork again.

It was 19:45 when there were 3 figures at the main gate of Konoha. Nezumi, Ken and Fumikaze. It is the first time, when Midori will be the last one. No one cares really much about it except Fumikaze. He knows this will be long and never forgotten mission in the future. He does have a bad feeling about this. "Finaly, there you are. What happended?" asked Fumikaze, but Midori was nowhere to be seen. Ken and Nezumi were looking around to find him. "I had problems at a shop. I was buying something. But I'm here now, so we can go." said Midori who just went to them from around the corner.

He's wearing plain black coat (think of the Akatsuki coat without the red clouds), hitai-ate on his neck, mid pouch on his waist on back and he had black long pants, but they weren't seen thanks to that coat. But what surprised everyone is that he has no backpack.

"We will be there about a week. You sure you have everything?" asked curiously Fumikaze, but got only a light nod from Midori. "Then we're ready to leave. Let's go." he said as he turned to the forest before them. They just jumped out of the place, but Midori stayed and looked back at Konoha. 'Who was that?' he thought, but immediately threw it away and used shunshin no jutsu to catch up with his team. "What happened?", "Nothing really, just lost in thoughs for the last time before this mission, Ken". And with this said they went to Umiko village.

* * *

><p>Ok, so what do you say? I know that this tells nearly nothing about my story and that I make a lot of mistakes. I would like to have your comments and ratings. Tell me everything you would like to change, I'll take it in mind. I want cooperate with you people, so please help me as well. I want to make great story. Give me a chance.<p>

By the way I have a lot prepared to publish. The bad thing is that it will take a lot of time and chapters. Sometimes I will confuse you and wont tell you the whole truth, but keep in mind, this all is planned and ready. At some points I will anounce a voting of something (like pairing and others). Just give me an oportunity.

Thank you very much for reading my story.

From Snawix to You.


End file.
